Courrier des Lecteurs
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Plume III, dernier volet de la trilogie, a fait un carton. Le livre est en tête des ventes depuis plusieurs jours. Et son auteure a reçu beaucoup de lettres … (Merci PinkBlueGreen pour ces trois années plumiennes !) [COLLAB]


Un petit OS écrit à plein de mains pour remercier une auteure particulière de son talent particulier, ... Et de tout ce qui va avec.

J'ai écrit ce que suit en incluant les participations de : **Rose-Eliade** , **Constancex2** , **Gwenetsi** , **Washington-Jones** , **AnkouBZH** , **MissAsaKawaii** , **Lul 22** , **Furieuse**. (ainsi qu'éventuellement, d'autres personnes : une suite est toujours possible alors avis à toutes celles qui ne m'ont pas encore répondu, je vous attends !)

Tous les passages en italique ont été écrits par les participantes. :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et surtout à toi, PBGette. *hug*

* * *

Le soleil de midi étincelait dehors, derrière la baie vitrée du salon. Il incitait à une sortie shopping. Ou une virée dans le parc. Ou au musée. Ou dans les magasins. En plus, une nouvelle boutique de chaussures venait d'ouvrir au pied de la 32ème rue …

La jeune femme assise au milieu de son salon poussa un long soupir et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, enfonçant son visage dans ses paumes. Elle était assise en tailleur sur sa nouvelle acquisition, un magnifique tapis gris angora qui donnait envie de se rouler en boule dessus et de ne plus bouger …

D'ailleurs, ça aussi était tentant. Plus que s'occuper de cette montagne de papier qui trônait sur le canapé … depuis une semaine, les lettres et colis divers ne cessaient d'arriver.

Tout passait par le NCIS, afin que la destinatrice soit sûre que rien de suspect ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais le fait est que plus les jours passaient, et plus les lettres s'empilaient sans que la jeune femme assise là ne trouve le courage de toutes les ouvrir et d'y répondre.

 _*DING DONG*_

Etonnée, Sophia Blewgreen leva la tête. Elle avait investi depuis peu dans une sonnerie « style château » dont elle était très satisfaite. Au moins, elle entendait quand quelqu'un était devant sa porte, désormais.

La journaliste se releva en grimaçant – elle était restée trop longtemps prostrée sur son tapis angora – et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, pour décrocher l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Sophia ? C'est Sasha.

\- Oh ! Monte !

Sophia retrouva alors un semblant d'énergie et de sourire. Certes, l'arrivée de son amie n'allait pas l'aider à se mettre au « travail », mais … Bon. Il fallait savoir se changer les idées, aussi.

Deux minutes plus tard, trois coups étaient frappés au battant de l'appartement.

\- Hey, Sash' ! S'écria Sophia en serrant brièvement son amie dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- Jour de repos. Je me suis rappelé que tu étais en vacances, alors, je suis passée. Répondit la jeune médecin en souriant.

\- Bienvenue. Coca ?

Sasha acquiesça en suivant son amie jusque dans le salon, mais s'arrêta en pleine marche et haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

\- Heu … Sophia ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- C'est quoi, la montagne de lettres qui recouvre ton canapé ?

\- Courriers de lecteurs.

\- Et tu ne les as pas ouvertes ?! Toi, la fille la plus curieuse au monde ?

Sophia revint, un grand verre dans chaque main, et en tendit un à son amie. Elle tordit sa bouche, émit un léger soupir en regardant la pile, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

\- Je … je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de savoir ce que je vais y trouver.

Sasha la regarda, interdite.

\- Mais … Plume III a fait un carton. Il est encore en tête des ventes.

\- Oui, je sais, mais … J'en ai envoyé un exemplaire dédicacé à chacune d'entre vous. Et … aucune n'a répondu, pour l'instant. J'imagine que les réponses se trouvent là-dedans. Et puis, peut-être aussi des lettres de fous. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir affaire à un deuxième Snow.

\- Attends … tu ne veux pas savoir ? Pour deux lettres mal avisées de lecteurs jaloux ou vénérant des types comme Snow, je parie que tu auras environ 455 demandes en mariage, 725 lettres de fans absolus, 862 lettres de remerciement, et environ ton poids en cadeaux divers pour ta plume fantastique, Sophia. Sans compter les doudous.

\- Je sais. Mais … c'est aussi le dernier tome. De nos aventures. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de me confronter à la fin, en lisant ces derniers courriers.

Sophia émit un léger sourire en se laissant tomber sur le deuxième canapé, et Sasha se posa à côté d'elle, conciliante.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à les ouvrir ?

\- Bon … Ok ! Lançons-nous.

Sous ses mots, Sophia posa son précieux verre de Coca et se repositionna sur son tapis angora, avant de tendre précautionneusement une main vers une première lettre … elle referma ses doigts sur le papier, et l'ouvrit précipitamment, observée par Sasha.

La lettre contenait un papier doré. Et une photo.

La photo représentait un couple, bien habillés, posant fièrement sur une plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Sophia notifia la jolie cravate dorée de Minibleu, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait visiblement oublié d'enlever ses chaussettes, et se mit à rire.

Sans plus d'appréhension, la journaliste se saisit d'une autre lettre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sasha rit à son tour en l'imitant.

\- Il va nous falloir des provisions pour lire tout ça !

\- Une lettre d'une admiratrice qui me félicite. Dit Sophia en parcourant la deuxième lettre.

\- On n'a qu'à faire des piles ? Lisons les lettres de personnes que l'on connait en premier. Oh ! J'en ai une de WJ !

Le sang de Sophia ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle attrapait la feuille que lui tendait Sasha.

* * *

 _« Chère Sophia,_

 _C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je prends ma plume (hihihi) pour te féliciter pour tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu es devenue une grande journaliste, et une romancière publiée !_

 _J'espère que tu es aussi fière de toi que moi je le suis. Tu as toujours été un modèle, la grande sœur qui nous a toutes guidée vers le droit chemin, le bon exemple. Encore aujourd'hui, je t'admire et je peux le dire : plus tard, je veux être comme toi. Tu m'as rassurée, inspirée, consolée, fais rire et pleurer. Je te dois des années de fous rire et de câlins, de joie et de souvenirs._

 _C'est une nouvelle étape de ta vie qui démarre, et je suis heureuse de te savoir aussi accomplie. Tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas très douée quand il s'agit de dire les choses, et encore moins de les écrire. Alors j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je peine à te dire : que tu as tout mon amour, que je suis plus qu'honorée d'avoir participé avec toi à toutes ces aventures, et que je n'oublierai jamais le bonheur de trotter à tes côtés pour poutrer du méchant. Je n'ai pas été très présente cette année et j'en suis désolée, vraiment._

 _Mais avec Teddy sur le tournage de La Vraie Histoire du Créateur de la Brouette, je me retrouve fasse à la réalité : ton neveu est une crapule hyperactive qu'il faut surveiller à chaque instant. D'ailleurs, Cirian se joint à moi pour te témoigner notre admiration et notre bonheur quant à ta réussite. Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe un cliché du mini-pingouin dans son plus beau costume, cadeau de Ryan (fort gentil ce Ryan) en train de mâchouiller ton livre. C'est sa manière à lui de montrer son amour. (Figure-toi qu'il préfère ça aux contes de Perrault. Je me demande si je devrais être surprise...)_

 _Il y a aussi une vraie licorne-poney rembourrée à la lavande pour toi. Un petit cadeau pour t'encourager à écrire comme tu le fais si bien. Tu noteras qu'elle est rose, bleue et verte. C'est voulu. (si on était sur internet, c'est là que je placerai un smiley, mais il n'y en a pas, alors imagine ma tête en train de faire un sourire géant. Ou mieux. Imagine Cirian en train de te faire un sourire géant. J'y pense : il a une dent maintenant. Dès qu'elle est complètement dehors, je te fais une photo pour que tu puisses la regarder.) Dès que ta promo est finie, passe nous voir ! On t'as préparé une chambre à la maison. Tu vas adorer. (et il se pourrait qu'un dvd collector de JAG sois caché quelque part dans la pièce... Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien).  
J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer très fort dans mes petits bras mous._

 _Bisous tout pleins et câlins géants._

 _Je te souhaite le meilleur et plus encore._

 _Washington, ta petite sœur (tu sais, celle qui oublie toujours de ranger l'aspirateur après s'en être servie) »_

* * *

\- J'en ai une de … Oh ! De la folle aux grenades ! S'écria Sasha en tenant la lettre à bout de bras comme si elle pouvait la brûler.

Sophia sourit d'un air compatissant en la lui prenant :

* * *

 _« Ma chère Sophia,_

 _Je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Dommage pour vous. Je vous écris à la demande de Chloé pour vous féliciter de la publication d'un nouveau livre. Voilà qui est fait._

 _Maintenant, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus, alors je vous souhaite de détrôner l'Agent McGee au royaume des romans de gare. »_

* * *

\- Oh Sophia, un autre de heu … ta chef !

\- Boss ?! S'inquiéta la journaliste en s'emparant du petit colis que lui tendait Sasha.

Elle l'ouvrit et un stylo rose en tomba.

* * *

 _« Blewgreen,_

 _Ravie de voir que mes efforts pour faire de toi une excellente journaliste ont porté leurs fruits._  
 _Ton roman est passionnant (tout à fait justifié puisque nous sommes dedans), tu es une remarquable auteure, néanmoins fais attention à ne pas prendre la grosse tête._  
 _Ne nous oublie pas quand tu seras aux quatre coins du monde pour dédicacer tes livres (j'en veux un aussi, naturellement)._

 _Bon travail, Blewgreen,_

 _(ci-joint ton stylo délaissé sur mon bureau une nuit de rédaction)_

 _Constance »_

* * *

\- Mon stylooo, je pensais l'avoir perdu. Se réjouit la jeune femme avant de prendre une nouvelle lettre.

\- C'est celle de Loane, sourit Sasha en reconnaissant l'écriture rouge sang.

* * *

 _« Miss Blewgreen,_

 _J'ai toujours pensé que votre don pour l'écriture est égal au niveau de problème que vous vous attirez. Je vous le jure. Je travaille sur une thèse traitant de ça en ce moment. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas être la sœur cachée de l'agent DiNozzo?_

 _Bref. Malgré tout, grâce à vous je me suis écroulée de rire plus d'une fois, mais surtout, SURTOUT, Timothy. Et oui. D'ailleurs il a lu votre roman. En bon écrivain qui se respecte, il a également un petit mot à vous dire là dessus :_

 _"Bravo! Vous maniez l'humour comme personne! Et dire que tous vos lecteurs pensent que les personnages sont des caricatures... S'ils savaient!"_

 _Bon, je pense que pour conclure il serait préférable que je vous explique le contenu du paquet joint à la lettre. C'est comme une boule de neige, mais carré. Avec uniquement trois liquides de couleur différentes à l'intérieur et qui ne se mélange pas. Allez, je vous laisse deviner de quels couleurs il s'agit ?_

Encore une fois bravo,

 _Loane Ankou, la scientifique aux cheveux rouges. »_

* * *

Sophia poussa un léger soupir en déposant la lettre sur une petite pile à côté de celle contenant les lettres des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Sasha, qui prenait soin d'attendre au préalable la lecture de la concernée, était en train d'étudier la boule de neige carrée sans parvenir à en comprendre le fonctionnement, un air de frustration intense en travers du visage.

Finissant par sentir l'absence de mouvement chez son amie, elle leva le nez de son nouveau jouet pour observer la journaliste, le regard dans le vide.

\- Soph' ? S'enquit-elle. Ça va ?

\- Mmmh. Je réalise.

\- Et ?

Le sourire que fit Sophia la rassura. La jeune médecin s'empara alors d'une nouvelle lettre, posée sur le tas des « expéditeurs connus », et la lui tendit.

* * *

 _« Hey Sophia !_

 _Je viens de voir les chiffres de vente de Plume III : ils sont juste ahurissants ! Même si toute cette histoire était digne d'un film hollywoodien (que Monsieur l'Agent Très Spécial aurait adoré), ça me fait bizarre de la voir en livre. Évidemment, je l'ai acheté aussi et je le garde dans la bibliothèque de ma modeste chambre d'étudiante._

 _J'ai vraiment envie de toutes vous revoir. Depuis que je suis partie faire mes études d'art au Japon, j'ai peu de contact avec vous. J'appelle de temps en temps oncle Fornell, Josh, Rose et Ael', mais vous me manquez. Je vais essayer de rentrer pendant mes vacances !_

 _PS : Tu savais qu'ici, ils avaient fait un marathon de notre série préférée ? 10 jours à passer les 234 premiers épisodes ! Je suis dégoûtée de l'avoir raté ! Je t'envoie des petites friandises d'ici, ça s'appelle des "Pocky" : ils sont spécial Panda (au goût de cookies) ^.^_

 _A bientôt, Chloé »_

* * *

\- Mon dieu, dix jours, marmonna Sophia avant de reposer la lettre.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'imaginer vivre dix jours dans une salle de cinéma, entourée de coca et de pop-corn au chocolat. Elle eut un frisson d'envie avant de décacheter le courrier suivant.

* * *

 _« Coucou Sophia ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait, tu as enfin publié le dernier tome de Plume, c'est génial !_

 _Mais franchement, pourquoi c'est toujours à nous que des choses bizarres arrivent ? Nan, vraiment, c'est même pas normal que tu aies eu de quoi écrire trois tomes. TROIS TOMES ! Tu te rends compte ? Des années qu'on frôle la mort à tout moment, qu'on monte des plans acadabrantesques pour échapper aux méchants ou à nos agents préférés du NCIS, qu'on se sauve les unes les autres, qu'on sacrifie nos meubles et nos joujous à des causes plus ou moins nobles... On en a vécu des choses !_

 _Mais j'avoue, ces histoires m'ont aussi fait rencontrer des gens super, j'ai enfin mis une tête sur mes amies du fandom, j'ai enfin des gens avec qui regarder mes épisodes préférés de JAG à coup chocolat, de coca et de popcorn. Et j'ai même pu rencontrer des agents du NCIS ! Pour de vrai ! Et puis ça nous fait des bons souvenirs, surtout les "soirées pyjama" à Bethesda ^^_

 _Par contre il serait vraiment temps que tout ça s'arrête, ma carte d'abonnement à Bethesda vient d'expirer ;)_

 _En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir participé à cet énorme travail, qui fait de toi une auteure (enfin !) reconnue !_

 _Gros bisous, et n'oublie pas la réunion de demain soir, on fête ta réussite chez moi avec épisodes, coca et tout le reste !_

 _Lul_

 _PS : s'il n'a pas été bu en route, tu devrais trouver avec cette lettre une citerne de 500 L de coca, j'espère qu'elle est bien arrivée ! »_

* * *

Sophia ne put s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir la dite citerne.

\- Oh oh … Fit alors Sasha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une lettre du Mossad. Il n'y avait pas de paquet suspect, avec les lettres ? Le genre de paquet qui fait tic-tac ?

\- Mh, non, je ne crois pas non.

\- Mouais. Ben si tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller me réfugier derrière l'un de tes gros coussins en poil de chamois pendant que tu l'ouvres, d'accord.

\- C'est du synthétique.

\- Je ne peux que t'aimer encore plus pour ça, et espérer que tu survivras donc à cette lettre.

* * *

 _« Hello Miss BlueGreen !_

 _Toujours dans les pattes des enquêteurs pour obtenir le scoop en avant-première ? Que je déteste les journalistes ! Surtout les incompétents (dont tu ne fais pas partie, rassures-toi)…_

 _Bref, surprise de me trouver parmi cette masse de courrier des lecteurs ?_

 _Oui ? Et bien sache que j'ai failli ne jamais y être !_

 _Procédons avec ordre._

 _J'ai ouvert un colis hier en arrivant chez moi. Ouais, il avait été posté depuis quelques mois, mais tu sais avec les missions qui se sont succédées, je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison…_

 _Certes, jusque là, ça ne te concerne pas._

 _Sauf que ce colis avait pour émetteur une certaine Sasha… et qu'il était composé du tome III de Plume._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir : la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'en a empêché. Ordre du Directeur, nouvelle affectation et nouvelle mission._

 _J'ai rassemblé quelques affaires, ajouté ton livre sur le dessus de mon sac et je suis repartie._

 _En chemin, je me demandais quelle obscure mission tu avais imaginée pour moi… Quelque part en Syrie ? Peut être en Irak ? Peut être partout ailleurs… Fondamentalement, ça ne serait pas très éloigné de la vérité : je suis aux cinq (quatre ?) coins du monde !_

 _Je n'ai pas remis les mains au NCIS depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, pas même revu Ziva depuis une éternité… J'ai eu des missions longues ces derniers temps, mais je n'en dirais pas plus : secret défense oblige._

 _J'ai croisé Adam Eschel dans les couloirs du Mossad, l'autre jour. Il est affecté à une mission à Washington. Il passera peut être au NCIS, donc il est possible que tu le vois. Evite d'essayer de le défigurer, on sait tous qu'il est plus beau que Tony !_

 _Je te laisse, tu as à répondre à des centaines de fans avec des propos sans doute bien plus à jour que les miens…_

 _Et puis… Continue à écrire ! Même si je n'aime pas les journalistes, je suis capable de reconnaitre les bons des autres…_

 _Furieuse »_

* * *

\- Adaaam, bava la jeune journaliste, avant de constater avec dépit que Furieuse n'avait pas glissé de petite photo de l'israélien.

Avec un sourire tentant de défier les lois de la gravité – ou encore la limite de l'élasticité –, elle continua sa lecture et s'enquit de la prochaine lettre.

* * *

 _L'enveloppe n'avait rien d'original. L'écriture de l'adresse n'en avait pas davantage. Même le timbre était quelconque. Deux choses se trouvaient à l'intérieur. La première était un papier découpé à la taille de l'enveloppe. Là encore, rien de bien extraordinaire : un rectangle blanc sans fioritures sur lequel étaient tracées quelques lettres._

 _Deux mots se trouvaient sur le recto, dont le nom de la profiler, Gwen. Il y en avait à peine plus au verso, soit un lieu et une date de rendez-vous du plus grand événement de l'année. L'ensemble du gratin de la ville y était convié, de quoi rencontrer du beau monde. C'était le genre d'opportunité que tout un chacun rêvait d'avoir, de quelque horizon qu'il puisse appartenir. L'invitation était le second contenu de l'enveloppe._

 _Après avoir détaillé le précieux sésame, les yeux s'attachèrent au mot tracé au dessus du prénom sur le premier papier. Cinq lettres qui valaient à elles seules les plus longs discours._

 _Cinq lettres qui portaient en elles plus de force que tous les autres mots auraient pu le faire. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de beaucoup pour s'exprimer. Parfois un mot pouvait suffire : Merci._

* * *

Le papier qu'elle tenait fermement émit un petit crissement de protestation quand les doigts de Sophia se refermèrent dessus avec plus de force, entraînée par la joie et l'émotion.

Elle délaissa finalement son invitation pour la poser sur la pile comme s'il eut s'agit du Graal, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sasha en se retournant. Cette dernière lui tendit un papier ainsi qu'un nouveau colis.

\- C'est de moi, ça. Dit-elle tendis que Sophia ouvrait la lettre. C'était pas très utile de le poster, je l'admets, mais ça m'intriguais de ne pas avoir eu de retours, c'est pour ça que je suis venue voir si tu l'avais bien reçu.

* * *

« _Ma Sophia,_

 _Lire nos aventures a été une partie de plaisir remplie de feels. Je t'ai détestée et adulée à la fois pour m'avoir fait revivre ces moments de calvaire/bonheur intense, même à travers de simples mots couchés sur du papier._

 _Ces années sont passées à une vitesse folle. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où je t'ai rencontrée – et où j'ai rencontré les autres … A n'en pas douter, ma vie a pris un sacré tournant ce jour-là !_

 _Que dire. Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup. Et puis, il n'y a pas assez de mots je crois pour définir tout ce que je ressens, ainsi que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à la lecture de Plume III ainsi qu'à sa réception chez moi._

 _Le dernier chapitre m'a achevée. Comme si quelque chose se fermait … mais laissait voir une sorte de « spin-off », haha. Les aventures Post-Plume. J'ai hâte de vivre ça, maintenant._

 _J'ai aussi hâte de lire Blue, Ruines, ainsi que tout ce que tu pourras poster. En espérant que cela s'accompagne de la reconnaissance que tu mérites. Un jour viendra. :)_

 _Alors, merci pour tout ce qu'on a vécu._

 _Merci d'avoir eu la force et le talent de tout retranscrire, et de le graver dans la postérité (si on veut)._

 _Merci d'être là et de continuer à l'être._

 _Merci de nous faire rêver, voyager, de nous transporter à travers tes mots et tes idées venus d'un monde plein de talent … d'un talent sans limites._

 _Merci !_

 _Ci-joint, tu trouveras une peluche SashBlewgreen, faite de mes propres petites mains, et avec tout mon amour._

 _Sashette._ »

* * *

\- Et, encore une fois … Merci.


End file.
